leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Yami Tsuky/Azir rework idea
Greetings good people of the internet! So, I have been playing Azir from time to time ever since he was released and some of his spells never fit into his kit as of whole to me. I have been thinking, why does a fragile mage need to dash right into enemy to get a shield? why does he have to be so close to use ult, don't get me wrong, he is amazing with his soldier, but somehow his kit doesnt fit the idea of being a ranged mage at all to me. So I was thinkink, since I like to come up with ideas for heroes, why not to come up with rwork for Azir? ---- First of all, I would make Azir melee, I know that this is a big change, but either this or change his spells way much more to a point giving him different abilities to replace ult or E. As a melee, he would be some sort of mage-fighter, like diana. he would have better survivality so he would not die that easily a people would not mind dashing into enemies to get shield, heck they would do it as a gapcloser with knock up and stuff. -To his passive I find nothing wrong, atkspeed boost from CD can be nice and the turret would be good would he be solo top or in late game as a false turret in from of enemy base (or replacement for needd lost turret). Only thing I may consider changing here would be the numbers for his cd-as ratio, but that I leave to people who know themselfs into such stuff. -His Q was always bothering me, it has great range yes, but to use it to reposition soldier is useless as of now, as it is that long to move them much further without moving and only usage I find myself i this spell in slow and maybe burst damage from landing, but since hes kit rotates around his soldiers, well, you get the idea. Since Azir would be melee now, and a little tweak I have on W, this would be fine in my opinion. -His W is fine, its his core ability and I have only one idea here, since azir would be melee now, I suggest lovering the max range soldiers can be away from azir and allow Azir to AA himself alongside his soldier (of course they would need to be weaker then they are now and so people would stop complaining they are OP). Also let us not forget azir would still be able to command them from afar. - His E was one of the 2 main reasons I came up with this. Since Azir would be now melee, this would be a nice gapcloser, it would provide azir with a good initiation, shield to boost his survivality and knock up on enemies. I would keep it as it is, with only one change I would have done even if I had keep Azir ranged. Allow Azir to dash a small range without soldier. It would be really just a small range, the cd would be 40% lower or something for using this small dash and it wouldn't give him shield or knock up if he hits enemies, it would be just a small dash. - And finaly, his ult. Since Azir would be melee, positioning to use this in some tricky ways would be much easier and less risky that it is now, I would keep this spell as it is. ---- So, I would like to hear what you people think of this? Category:Custom champions